Ink Drop
by Dumpling Mei
Summary: Ink Drop, a guild founded by Shiki. Yuriko stumbles upon the guild and goes on adventures with many people, going through some obstacles during the days that past by. Accepting OC's
1. Form

**Ink Drop**

**I decided! I will make a guild for OC's. I will pretend that the Lucy here left to join Fairy Tail. Oh and this Ink Drop is not a dark guild for this story!**

**If you haven't read my story Enemies To Lovers, you probably don't know the guild.**

**You may create 2 OC's only. You may create your own magic.**

* * *

**RULES:**

**I don't want mary-sues. E.g: _ is very strong, the strongest and beats everyone and has all dragon slayer magic and || NO! I will NOT accept that. Please understand.**

**Mary-sues are boring.**

**You can only have ONE magic.**

**I don't want the characters that try to get attention.**

**Try to make your OC as detailed as you can so I can portray them better**

**Background story of Ink Drop:**

_Ink Drop guild was founded by Shiki. Shiki recruited people that were abandoned, abused or alone to join. He wanted create a family that all support each other and put their friends first. Like Fairy Tail. Ink Drop was growing slowly and they were always loud, rough yet fun to be in. Shiki still longs for more members so he invites people to join if they wish._

* * *

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Background story:**

**Magic and Skills:**

**Siblings:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Guild Mark [It is a pen that has ink leaking out]:**

**Other:**

* * *

**My Character:**

_**Name:**__ Yuriko Hanami_

_**Age:**__ 18_

**_Gender:_**_ Female_

_**Personality:**__ Courageous, Sleepy, Quiet. _

_**Appearance:**__ Long rosy pink hair that flows to her waist and it has white tips at the bottom, curling a little bit. Her chocolate brown right eye is covered with white bandage and she has a sunshine yellow ribbon tied on the left side of her hair. Her dress is like Erza's when she is sucked into the etherion but in sunshine yellow. Yuriko wears white flats that has a small pompom stuck onto the heel._

_Background story: Yuriko was captured and forced into slavery. She was always abused and teased by the people who captured her. One day, when she was working, a huge boulder was falling onto her and crushed Yuriko. Yuriko lost her right eye and somehow, she was fine except her eye. When Yuriko couldn't take being bossed around and working, she unleashed her magic, knocking out everyone. Yuriko escaped and met Ink Drop. She grew up there but only opened herself to people that she can trust._

_**Magic and Skills:**__ Book Magic. It is a magic where she opens up a spell book and chants the spell for it to come alive. __**Skills:**_

_**Meteor:**__ Summons a meteor shower on the enemy_

_**Volcano:**__ Lava erupts from the ground like geysers_

_**Icicles:**__ Icicles start to rain and they have knife like edges_

_**Tsunami:**__ Sweeps away enemies._

_**Strong attacks**__:_

_**Black Hole:**__ Sucks the enemy in and does repeated damage onto them_

_**Phoenix:**__ Summons a huge blazing phoenix that strikes you_

_**Siblings:**__ N/A_

**_Likes: _**_The rain, snow and any gloomy weather._

**_Dislikes: _**_Loud people, flirty people and people that disturb her too much._

_**Guild Mark [It is a pen that has ink leaking out]: **__White on her left waist._

_**Other:**__ Bad at listening and sleeps everywhere._

* * *

**Either PM me or leave it in reviews!**

**Have fun dumplings.**


	2. The Lost Demise

**Ink Drop**

**Thank you all for the wonderful OC's! Do not fret, I will add it in the story so it is not left out.**

**I am sorry if you don't like your character the way portrayed them D:**

**Disclaimer: I own the guild :P**

**Enjoy the story~**

* * *

"What the fuck, Yuriko!"

"Hey! It's not my fault, I blame you too."

"You sweeped away the houses!"

"Meanie is angry...and is swearing..."

"Shut up." Coyote scowled, he has steel grey spiky and wild hair and steel grey eyes. Lean built and well-toned core. Some muscle on his arms. Sharper than normal teeth that give him a kind of wild appearance, kind of like fangs.

Yuriko yawned and suddenly fell onto the floor, her long pink hair sprawled everywhere and so did her sunshine yellow dress. One of her white flats that has a pompom stuck on the back fell off. Her ribbon in her hair crinkled against the concrete and her bandaged eye was...well...bandaged.

"Sleepy-chan fell." Charnette pointed at Yuriko. She has pink and dyed black streaked hair is in a sort of choppy, layered look, her strands are cut straight across and some are cut to form bangs that almost cover her right eye, the other side has small chopped bangs that are more to the side. The longest strands of her hair go down to her chest. Beneath her hair a huge scar is hidden.

Coyote went and roughly grabbed Yuriko's dress strap and dragged her back to the guild with Charnette following after, staying at least two metres behind Coyote. When they reached at the front of Ink Drop's big golden and marble door, Coyote kicked it open and you could hear some murmurings of 'welcome backs' or 'hellos'. Coyote put Yuriko on the table and went to the bar. Charnette just ran in a sat on a chair. Tristan, went to the bar and sat on the stool next to Coyote. He is a normal sized teen and has a thin build. He has medium length dark blonde/dirty blonde hair that is slicked back. He has light skin and light blue eyes, with a pale skin tone. He. Usually wears an unzipped hoodie with a white tshirt, on the tshirt he has a large grey Ink Drop symbol on it.

"Hey" Tristan greeted.

"Hey." Coyote said as he sipped his drink.

"Have you heard of some dark guild that is committing more crimes than usual?" Tristan asked.

Coyote stopped drinking for a moment and thought about it, "You mean the Lost Demise guild?"

"Yeah!" Tristan snapped his fingers.

"I thought they disbanded decades ago..." Coyote mumbled.

"Hmm..." Tristan hummed.

Yuriko woke up groggily, stretching her arms out until she hears a satisfying pop. Yuriko slid off the table and walked over to Amari and Rose. Amari is a small 4 foot girl with an average body, [in between Lucy and Levy], and small hands and feet. She has round purple eyes with silver hair that she puts in a half up half down style with a small black bow paired up with her bangs. She is really cute but her personality and clothing intimidate people. She wears a long black coat(she takes this off sometimes when it is warm outside) with black fingerless clothes. She wears a white button up short sleeve shirt with a collar paired up with a blood red tie and ruffled skirt. She wears black thigh high socks and black suspenders. Finally she has yellow combat boots with black laces. She always has her katana strapped to her back and has hidden pockets for her many daggers. In one of her shirt pocket she occasionally hides scissors. A lone bunny mascot rides in the other shirt pocket. People usually force her into a girly dress to see her look cute and embarrassed. When she is embarrassed she can't fight and is distracted.

Rose has dark green hair that goes a little past her shoulders and is kept in a side ponytail. dirt borwn eyes. A green tube top with a rose on the left side of the top, brown short shorts and pink converse. Her guild mark is on her left hip in light green. She is pale and her body is like Lucy's. She sat next to Amari, watching her stare at her stuff-toyed bunny. As Yuriko was walking to them, she yawned, once again.

"Hello there." Yuriko waved.

Amari just looked at her, then went back to staring at her bunny, "Hi" she said dully.

"Hey." Rose greeted.

Yuriko sat down beside Rose and just stared out into space, "Man, I wish something cool happened."

Rose turned to stare at her. Then just on cue, the guild doors slammed open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looks at the crowd of figures standing at the door. You could see a small outline of their guild marks, it was a tombstone with the word 'demise' engraved onto it. Yuriko and Rose got into a fighting stance. Coyote and Tristan got off their stools and got ready to use their magics. Charnette and Amari followed everyone's actions.

"Time to rough up some guilds, eh boss?" one gruff voice said.

"Yes. It's time to pay for the damage they did decades ago." another stern voice answered.

The fog cleared and you could see their faces. Most of them looked aggressive and buff while the one in the middle, presuming it's the boss, had a huge broad sword on his back and a eyepatch covering his left eye. Tristan gasped,

"It's the Lost Demise guild!" he pointed.

Coyote got more defensive, "What the hell do you guys want?"

"Some fun." They all answered in unison then charged at the guild.

"I think I should never jinx stuff..." Yuriko muttered before charging at the people.

Yuriko quickly grabbed a book from the floor and opened it, chanting a spell, "Volcano!"

The ground rumbled and then blazing hot lava shot out from the ground, the enemies were trying to dodge it but some got caught. "The fuck? Lava?"

"Eating Rose!" Rose yelled, a enormous rose dug out of the ground and aimed for a few people, trapping them as they struggled. "Let me out!" they screamed.

Coyote ran at high speed and appeared in front of an enemy, "Speed Smash!" he released speedy punches and gave the last punch a boost. The enemy was beaten up and gained deep bruises.

Tristan jumped and shouted, "Black Cannon!" a huge dark beam came shooting out of his hands and he aimed it at enemies which tried to attack it but they got shot instead. Charnette watched as people fought and when a creepy guy came up to her, she screamed and repeatedly punched and kicked him until he was beaten up. "Oh..." Charnette mumbled and slowly walked away.

Amari looked into the boss's eyes. He gazed back then scowled, he tried to swat her away but Amari dodged his arm. Amari put her bunny down and grabbed a small dagger, charging at the boss, fighting him.

Shiki watched the guild members fight each other and he just kept wondering why they came back? He looked at Amari who was fighting the boss. Then his eyes travelled to everyone taking out the dark guild but they kept coming and coming.

"Where do they come from!? Icicles!" Yuriko yelled. Small particles of icicles fell from the sky and pierced the enemies.

Then a light yet evil chuckle rang out, a dark figure walked into the guild, "You disappoint me, Eric. I thought you could take them out better."

The boss, Eric, croaked out, "They're too strong..."

"No worries, I can take them out." the dark figure smirked.

He then spread his arms out and sucked in dark and evil magic, "I am the guild master of Lost Demise, Kai."

Rose looked at him, "He reaks of evil..."

Everyone got into a battle stance, facing Kai. Kai then looked up and chuckled,

"Come at me."

* * *

**Oh god, it's hard to get the people to their personalities! But I tried my best.**

**You can PM or review me if you want your character doing something specific :O I appreciate it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Next chapter will be out in a while.**

**If your character isn't in here, don't worry. I will add them soon, just at the right timing.**


End file.
